bloodtalesfandomcom-20200216-history
Angel Way
Angel is an old school friend of Jon's, but her parents frequently moved house, so they knew each other for 2 years of primary school, and 2 years of secondary. She has a penchant for hand made clothing, and always wears a scarf, irrelevant of weather. Angel is generally a very easy going person, but with a mixed amount of understandble distanceness and waryness at most times. She is also rarely seen without coffee or caffeine. Jon meets her, completely by chance, outside a coffee shop on his travel with Jolt, Moss, and Ash, to the airport to meet Mina. The two reconcile and she joins the group for dinner at the Noodle Bar that night. Angel harbors an unexplainable force inside her which calls itself Demon, maybe similar to Asumi 's unhinged side. It is said to be like "2 souls trying to occupy the same body". Demon is constantly trying to overthrow and take over completely, as opposed to more of a "lodging" in the body that it currently presides. At a younger age, Angel simply did not know how to control it, so the outburts that followed at the younger age (when Demon itself was much more wild and feral, having calmed down since) caused her to move schools frequently, and often houses and towns. Angel learnt around the age of 11 that energizing compunds, from adrenaline to simple caffeine, actually help surpress it massively. The first time she learnt this was during a surge of adrenaline from a panic attack, brought on by her being able to feel Demon trying to take over, in front of a group of new friends. Because of this, she had to take very strong sleeping aids to go straight from the energised control to unconsciousness to bypass the calmer, sleepier moment where Demon would take it's chance. Lime met her by chance one day after sharing a communal bench with her in the food court of Camden, during lunch hour, where there was little space to sit down. The two got to talking, and, while somewhat drunk (interestingly, alcohol slows down Demon as much as it slows Angel,so she can enjoy drinking without having to worry any more than normal), Angel let slip about the whole Demon side. Lime became fascinated by it's possibilities, and ability to possibly train it for good uses, and invited her to the Hunters. Since her joining, Cube worked tirelessly for weeks to develop a compound for her, which he can make in abundance, that she keeps a supply of on her; a mixture of stimulants, formulas, even some ginseng to help the sleep part, and a few compounds that promote tissue repair on the heart, liver, and kidneys. The drink itself tastes of butterscotch. One of the upsides of this formula is that she can now fall to sleep normally. Demon, however, is not entirely suppressed - during fight or flight situations, it forms an alliance with Angel, working harmoniously - it doesn't want it's host body to die any more than she does. This side of her is rather similar to Asumi's unhinged side - while somewhat less refined, it does allow for heightened strength, reflexes, etc, hence why Lime wanted to study and use this side of her. Angel can actually talk directly to Demon via a mirror, but tends to avoid to, as it always nearly leads to catastrophically large shouting matches, and very little more. During the midpoint of Motley, as Oblivion walks past an unknowing Angel on a train, Demon senses both the power on her, and the bloodline (Belmez's), and calls Angel into the train's toilet for a direct talk in the mirror. Demon realises the sheer strength level of Oblivion, and can faintly read her future intent, describing visual flashes of murder, all out war, and even an evil gateway opening. Sensing that to stay alive, as once Oblivion's team learn the names and faces of all the Hunters, she will be sought after just as much of the rest, Demon makes a final choice - join it's powers with Angel's "Jon's Cocktail Vampire" body, teaming to become a much stronger force. The two meet hands at the mirror the reflection disappears from the mirror, and a finalised Angel, sharing the body harmoniously with Demon, as one, stands. In the canned sequel to Motley, Terra's White Wave causes an unexplainable effect several months down the line - When Angel wakes up one day, Demon, as an entirely seperate person, is lying in the bed next to her. The two end up forming a relationship. During filming, for an unknown reason, every girl cast as Angel eventually had to leave the set for good, be that their family moved house (ironically), or that the filming conflicted with the rest of their life schedule, hence why the photos are of completely different people. To clarify, one picture is not of Angel and the other Demon.